Drunk In Love
by henderlust
Summary: Kendall's drunk. Logan takes care of him. Kinda. [Really stupid cute fluffy Kogan and WOW did i name this after a Beyonce song? This is hella short and lame but i found it in my drafts. So..]


**"Loooogggiiiiiieeeee." **

**"Please don't call me that." Logan wraps Kendall's arm around his shoulder, trying to prop him up a little so he can walk. Kendall's relentless in his drunken state, though; he hardly even tries to help Logan at all.**

**"Can I call you 'Kitten' instead?" Kendall asks. "Ya kinda look like one sometimes. Y'er all shy and quiet and stuff. But that's okay, 'cause you're cute."**

**"Be quiet, Kendall and help me out a little. We need to get you to the car," Logan explains. Kendall huffs and walks next to Logan with no help from the elder boy.**

**"Your ears are all pink," Kendall observes, reaching out to tickle them slightly. **

**"Yeah, it's 30 degrees outside and you're wearing my hat," Logan says. He watches his breath float in the air from the cold, wrapping his arms around himself a little tighter. **

**"Why am I wearing your hat?" Kendall takes the beanie off his head and puts it on Logan's, a little sideways, but it works.**

**"Because you wanted to wear it because it's soft," Logan explains. He adjusts his beanie to cover his ears a little better.**

**When they get to the car, Logan helps Kendall into the back seat, making sure his seatbelt is buckled properly.**

**"I don't like this," Kendall says when Logan's inside, getting ready to start the ignition. He shifts in his seat to unbuckle his seatbelt.**

**"What? The seatbelt? You-"**

**"No, not being in the front seat with you," Kendall interrupts. Logan sighs and tells Kendall he can ride shotgun if he tries to be quiet. He drunkenly makes his way to the front seat, climbing from the back instead of opening the damned door. "Kitten, your nose is all scrunched up."**

**"I'm not- It's not- Stop calling me that," Logan says finally. **

**"Would you rather have me call you something else? Maybe 'Sexy,' would be more your speed. Or 'My Boyfriend,' perhaps?"**

**"'Perhaps'?" Logan questions. He ignores Kendall's 'boyfriend' statement; that was a problem for another time.**

**"Yeah, that's a word, right?" Kendall fiddles with his fingers, suddenly timid and unsure of himself.**

**"Yeah, Kendall, that's a word," Logan answers. He pats Kendall's shoulder affectionately, his fingers lingering there for a second or maybe two.**

**"Kitten?"**

**Logan sighs, "yes?"**

**"The car's not moving."**

**"No, Kendall, it isn't. I haven't turned it on yet," Logan explains. Kendall nods his head rapidly, still not quite sure what's going on.**

**Kendall hesitates. "Well could'ya do that? M'cold," he says.**

**"Right, right. Cold," Logan repeats. He fiddles with some buttons, hopelessly turning on the windshield wipers. "I don't know how to work your stupid car."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you got a damned organic car. What the fuck is an organic car? Who the fuck has an organic car?" Logan finally finds the heat, cranking it up to high; he even manages to turn off the windshield wipers.**

**"I do," Kendall huffs. He crosses his arms and pouts-sort of adorably, Logan might add. **

**"Okay. You buckled in? Can we go?" With Kendall's approval, Logan puts the car in drive and pulls out of their parking spot by the curb.**

**"'I can see you, in the window, waiting for my car...'" Kendall sing-whispers. "Logan?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Do you like boys?"**

**The question was so random, so sudden and unexpected, that Logan almost swerved off the road.**

**"W-why d-do you ask?" Logan stutters. **

**"Because I do, and you should, too," Kendall says. **

**"I know you do, Kendall," Logan declares. "But why does that mean I should, too?"**

**"Because I don't like boys with an 's," Kendall exclaims. Logan squints. "I like one boy. And it's you. So you need to like boys, too, or at least just one boy and that boy should be me."**

**"I see," Logan states. He tries to act like Kendall's words don't affect him. **

**"Pleeeeeeeease, Kitten? We can kiss and stuff. Promise. And we can... Uh, we can-" Kendall looks around like he's trying to think of things boyfriends do. "We can braid each other's hair and maybe hold hands and cuddle and kiss..."**

**"You already said kiss," Logan corrects. **

**"Yeah, well we'd do that a lot, I think."**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**Kendall adjusts his seat belt. "Yeah."**

**"Well, Kendall, I'll tell ya what."**

**Kendall looks up at Logan (he was slouching). **

**"We can kiss sometimes as long as you promise to never get this drunk again," Logan says. **

**"You're no fun," Kendall pouts. "But kisses are. So, I guess we have a deal."**

**Logan parked the car in Kendall's driveway. "Oh, c'mere, doofus." Logan went to kiss Kendall's forehead, but the blond tilted his head so their lips met.**

**"Good?" Kendall asked. **

**Logan sighs, "good."**


End file.
